Life Goes On
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: Sakura was new to the school and little does she know that Syaoran exist. In a school trip, dey got to know each other and feelings 4 each other developed. Years passed but wil their relationship still be intact as they have their own music careers now?


**Life Goes On  
****Chapter 1  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Another story of mine. I hope you will like it! Please review!

_Take note_: Tomoyo is not the usual Tomoyo in this story and I deeply apologize for that. And Meilin is so not Syaoran's cousin ok? I'm so sorry for screwing things up but please bear with me. And I really hope you'll enjoy... Review!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Summary: **Sakura was new to the school and little does she know that Syaoran exist. n a school trip, they got to know each other and feelings for each other developed. Years passed but will their relationship still be intact as they have their own music careers now?

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Sakura's Point of View**

Yes, I am so bored. Dad and Touya said they're going to be here but I guess they can't make it tonight. _But they said they would _so maybe they are just out there, watching what I'm watching right now. Why does this theater have to be jammed? Now, I can't call them. But oh well I don't care if I look stupid here sitting near the aisle on the second row with two empty seats beside me.

In fairness, after Tomoyo's performance a while ago with the rest of the orchestra band, I wasn't paying attention to the rest. Once in a while, I would turn the camera on and take pictures if I recognize someone or if there is a hottie or if I just really needed to wake myself up. God, some performances are really plain boring. I think my small ears had just enough of classical music right now.

The Intermediate-Level Band had just finished and what's next now? Oh great, Advanced Strings. Ears, get ready. You're going to hear some more stringy music with those stringy instruments: violin, viola, cello and all that whatever they are holding.

I have no idea what song they are playing. I've never heard of it before. I yawned... again. I think my yawn was like... soundly. Oops. I glanced at the person two seats away from me. _Stop glaring! Don't blame me I'm sleepy. _I stared at the stage looking at those people playing their instruments and looking intently at the paper in front of them.

_I'm guessing that's the score of the song!_ Duh. You stupid mind! Stop thinking. _I'm just trying to entertain myself_. Whatever. Yay! The song is over. Go ahead people, off the stage now! Ok, why aren't they leaving? _Next song_.

As one guy stood up while the others remained seated, I assumed that he's going to play alone? _Soloist._ Right that's the term _for him._ I turned the camera on again as sleepiness is visiting me. I focused my camera to that _soloist guy_ and oh dear, he looks cute in fairness rocking those strings of violin. _Who is he?_

I know I know him—from somewhere. I think he's in one of my classes. But heck, in what class again? Damn he's such a good violinist. I froze when his eyes met mine. Well I think he was looking at me. Duh! I'm like just right there in the second row. I guess he didn't pay much attention to me. _He's so into his music_.

The notes he's playing—it seems like it's magic. _Call me crazy I think I am. _Before I know it, it's over. They all went down the stage but oh wait, I clapped like hella loud. And my claps are so definitely for _that guy. _I glanced at the person two seats away from me again and he's glaring at me—again! _What now? Is it wrong to clap?_

Thirty more minutes passed and the school concert was over. I followed Tomoyo's group to the room where she kept her stuff. People are all staring at me. _Why wouldn't they? _I'm like the only person NOT wearing white blouse and black pants. _I don't care anyways._

"Were we good?" Tomoyo asked me, getting her bag.

"Let me help you with that," I offered and took her bag. "Yeah, you guys were great." _Should I tell her about the super good violinist guy? _Maybe not.

While we were walking down the parking lot where our cars were waiting, she started talking about all the home works she has to do tonight. _Here she goes again._ Sometimes, I'm fed up with her mouth always babbling about school and how she's getting bad grades now. Why? _Because it will always end up to me helping her with her assignments._ _Sigh. _

My driver saved me! Touya and Dad were in the car so most probably they watched the concert. As soon as I saw my car, I said bye to Tomoyo and promised her I'll try my best to come online tonight to help her. _I actually didn't really mean part of it. Hey, I've got my OWN assignments to mind_.

But oh well, what are friends are for? That night, I ended up making another report for Tomoyo.

As usual, I came to school early. I remember when I was new here in this school. I don't know where the heck I'm going to hang out and kill time before my first class, which is math, will start. Not until I got to know Tomoyo—she was the one who told me to go to the library to meet her up every morning.

Ever since I got to know Tomoyo because of the volleyball team in middle school—my happy days started. With the phrase: "_What? You too? I thought I was the only one_," we became best of friends. I know the phrase is common to six graders but it worked for us eight graders. _Hey I'm new and yeah ok, I was like a six grader. _

Again—as usual, there are not much people in the library. I signed up to use a computer to actually send and check my email. _I don't care if it's not allowed._

It was now 7:10 am and I'm so sure the rest of the gang would come. And as I expected, here comes Naomi pulling my hair like every morning so that I will be aware of her presence. I smiled at her like always then she turned and left me.

_I thought she was mad at me but she just signed up for the computer next to mine._ Now, I can breathe. _I just don't know what will happen if ever my friends will be mad. _As soon as she sat down, Tomoyo came and greeted me.

I left my computer for a while then handed her the report I made for her. She thanked and hugged me. _I'm used to it, that's always what she does. _

"Huh?" I said suddenly looking at her puppy eyes.

"Math homework?" she pleaded.

"Oh," I just said and took out my math notebook from my bag. I turned the page where I wrote my homework and after that, she sat down in a comfy chair to copy it. _Same old, brand new day. _

I sighed when I noticed Tomoyo wouldn't bother to talk to me now and just returned back to my computer. I glanced at Naomi's computer. _What is she surfing for? _I rolled my eyes. _Harry Potter. _Again.

"So what's new?" I asked her but didn't bother to look her because I was reading an email at the same time.

"Nothing," she replied with her slightly-moody-like-always voice. "Oh, how was the concert last night?"

Ok, this time I looked at her because I sure do have much to tell her from last night. But before I start my story, something just caught my attention. A _guy_ was behind Naomi trying to make his way to go the person sitting beside Naomi.

I think she noticed I was looking at the guy and she looked at him too then turned to me quickly. "What's up?"

I gestured her to come closer to me and she did. "That guy rocks. He was like damn good last night." I was smiling. "He's like the best!"

The last sentence wasn't meant to be loud but I guess it turned out to be because Naomi gave me _the _look. She glanced at him to make sure he didn't hear or anything but _he is looking at us! _I pretended to be busy in front of the computer but I think it didn't work. _I'm doomed. DOOMED! DOOMED!_

"I think he heard you," Naomi whispered at me.

I looked at the guy again. _Man, he's still looking. I can't believe I just blurted out that HE WAS THE BEST LAST NIGHT!_ Though it's true. "Shit," I whispered back at her. "Oh well, but he really is you know." I smiled at Naomi and I noticed that the guy wasn't facing us anymore. He was talking to the person beside Naomi. _Hell knows what they are talking about. _Duh! I bet they're talking about me.

Naomi smiled back at me but she gave me _a different smile with "some" look._ "I know that smile," she teased quietly. "Sakura-chan likes someone."

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. "I don't like him. He was just good and I'm amazed?"

"Whatever you say, Sakura," she said and faced her computer once again, ignoring me.

I remember the day I became friends with Naomi with _the look_ she just gave me. It was _exactly_ the same look she gave me when I told her about my incident with John (a very hot guy). John and I argued because I thought he has my scissors but the thing is, we just have the same. When I figured out that we have the same, he smacked me playfully on the head and sort of hugged me because he was really frustrated when I was accusing him of stealing my scissors. On the day I told her about that, she gave me yeah, _that look_ and our friendship began.

I logged off when Naomi told me to because class will start any minute now. I turned back to look at Tomoyo if she had done copying my homework because math is my first subject.

"Yeah, I'm done," she said to me and handed my notebook back. "Thanks a bunch. You're the best!"

I fixed my bag then got ready to go to class. Of course, I waited for Tomoyo and Naomi. "Wait, something's missing," I said. "I mean someone's missing. Where's Meilin?"

"She left for PE already," Tomoyo answered.

"Without saying goodbye or hi to us?" Naomi asked.

"Well, actually she just passed by," Tomoyo said. "Don't worry that much. It's not like you're not going to see her for the rest of the day."

Naomi made it clear that she was just kidding and Tomoyo doesn't have to switch on her moody mode. We walked out of the library noisily with all of our giggles and laughs. _I bet the librarian is glaring at us and smoke is escaping from her ears. _We walked to our classes together.

Naomi and I have math in first period but we have different teachers and our rooms are just in front of each other. Tomoyo, on the other hand has Social Studies so she has to walk alone to the other side of the corridor. _She doesn't care anyways because for sure, she'll find someone to walk with her. _

I opened the door to Ms. Kim's room—our math teacher and one hella loud sound welcomed me. Ms. Kim is such a cool teacher and every morning, her CD player is at its maximum volume. I actually just enjoyed math because of her. My previous math was so horrible! Anyways, I sat down to my seat saying hi to the people who are in the room who greeted me good morning.

I chatted quietly with Shino while waiting for the bell to ring. Ms. Kim sat on her chair in front of the class, her pen ready to write on the overhead for our math warm-ups. Before the bell rings, a last group of guys came in but I didn't bother to look at them. I was so focused in solving the equation on the overhead.

For fifteen minutes, Ms. Kim was babbling about the new lesson and she knew all along that we were bored so she let us pick our partners to do the class work. Of course my partner was Shino—my best math buddy ever. We finished the class work early as usual before the rest of the class.

We stayed quiet with each other because there was nothing to talk about. We can't really talk that much. _I mean, we can but we just wouldn't hear each other. _Why? _Because of the group of guys laughing their heads off all the time every morning. _I glanced at the laughing group and noticed _the guy_ from last night.

_I knew I know him! He's from my math class, doofus!_ I looked at him for a while and couldn't imagine that he was the one playing _some music_ last night. Just look at him right now! He's laughing like crazy and I wonder what they're laughing about.

"Oh Sakura" Shino said trying to get my attention. "We go to our outreach groups for homeroom right?"

"Oh yeah," I said remembering that in two weeks, we'll have our outreach! _Yes, one week off from school!_ "You're going to _Mystic Nature_ too right?"

"Yeah," Shino said. "I hope it'll be fun."

"Hopefully," I sighed because math is over and it's time to go to homeroom but as Shino said earlier, we're not going to our homeroom starting today until the next two weeks—_outreach groups_. I packed up my bag and waited for Shino. We walked together to Mr. Nagata's room, as he is the adviser of the _Mystical Nature_ group.

Mr. Nagata rocks! He's our science teacher and no one is cooler than him when it comes to science. One reason I signed up for _Mystical Nature_ is because Mr. Nagata is the advisor. _Hehe._ Tomoyo and Naomi are with me in the _Mystical Nature _while Meilin and Chiharu (my other friend) signed up for another outreach group, as our group was full already. 40 people—maximum and Chiharu and Meilin didn't get in on time.

_Did I tell you who my crushlet is here in school?_ His name is Giordan. He's so cute! _And oh my god, his first class is science. _So I hurried up to Mr. Nagata's room so that I can see Giordan exit the room—at least. Nothing's going on between us or anything, _which is so sad. _He's in none of my classes. Chiharu is lucky—she has two classes with him. We hardly talk—him and me. I don't even think he knows who I am—_the newbie_. _Oh well, it's still not wrong to like someone right?_

There are 40 people going to _Mystical Nature_—ok, make that 41 as I just see the most horrible creature ever—Raul. _Here's the story: Raul likes me but I refused him. In short, I dumped him and now my friends and I are all mad at him because he's so full of himself thinking that he knows every single thing about us but he doesn't. And what is he doing here?_ He's not supposed to be here! Only 40 people! Hello!

"Why is here?" Tomoyo whispered.

"I have no idea," I replied, annoyed.

"Heck, I think he's following you or something, Sakura," Naomi said. _That _didn't make me feel any better

I glanced at the door and there _the guy _is! _The guy—the good violinist guy—and the same guy who was laughing his head off from math class! _I admit the sight of _that guy_ made me feel better.

Naomi noticed that I was looking at _the guy _again. "You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her as Mr. Nagata started talking about the stuff we were going to do in _Mystical Nature_. I was only half listening because until now, I don't know the name of _that guy!_ It's killing me trying to think of it because I really know his name—before. Maybe I knew it during the first day of classes or something.

Mr. Nagata stopped babbling and I'm quite happy about that. "OK now," he said. "I'm going to divide you into you tribes. You're going to stay with your tribe for the rest of your stay in _Mystical Nature_. Well, except of course when you were sleeping. You're going to work together as a group and for the rest of the class, try your best to write some group goals." We all nodded yes and he started calling out the tribe's name and its members.

Us, three almost jumped with joy when Raul's name was called in the first tribe. _Good thing I'm not going to be with him for one week. I don't think I can manage. _

We are all in the same tribe and I almost hugged Mr. Nagata for doing so. And guess what? _The guy_ is in my tribe too! _This is going to be the greatest event of my life!_ I don't know if I like _this guy_ or not because deep inside of me, I still admire Giordan—not _this guy. _I hope now I'm going to know his name. Right?

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Syaoran's Point of View**

Oh, great. _This is going to be a hella lot of boring event of my life. _Just look at this! Yeah I admit I've got my friends with me. But heck, how am I going to cope with those girls in my _tribe_? I hardly know them. I know few of them—they're in some of my classes but I don't talk to them!

_Sorry Mr. Nagata, I assure you—our tribe is going to be the worst. _I doubt there will be any teamwork among us. What's our tribe name? O_h they go by color. _OK, what color? _Green._ Wow nice! My favorite. _Ok that's the first I like in this thing. _We're the Green Dragons? _Coolness._

"Pick your leader now," I heard Mr. Nagata say.

We looked at each other. _I told you Mr. Nagata; this is not going to work. _Keep shouting, my mind of mine, but he's not going to hear you so shut up! _Whatever._

Yoshi, go be the leader," Eriol said. Other boys followed him to urge Yoshi to be the leader and that includes me. _Of course._ I thought it would be settled but I heard the girls saying to the Naomi girl that she's going to be the leader. _Hell!_

"No, Yoshi will be the leader," Yuki said to Shino because she was the one, I think, urging the Naomi girl to be the leader.

"No. Naomi," Shino said.

"But I don't want to," Naomi said quietly.

"See? She doesn't want to," Yuki pointed out to Shino. "So Yoshi will be the leader."

I saw the girls all pout and rolled their eyes to Yuki. But there was one girl that seemed to be not paying attention. _Who's that auburn-haired girl?_ I couldn't have a better look of her because she was facing her back to me but I know that I know her—from somewhere.

Suddenly, she looked up at us then said, "Who's our leader?"

"Yoshi," Shino told her and her disagreement with the decision was very clear.

"Oh," _the girl _replied. "Whatever."

_Whatever? That's all she has to say? No complaints? _That girl is _something_. Mr. Nagata asked who is our leader and Yuki pointed at Yoshi. Mr. Nagata babbled again about some stuff and he gave out tasks to each tribe. Our tribe was assigned to make the yearbook page about _Mystical Nature_ but it was assigned to us officially after some arguments from the Red Suzaku.

"The editor of the yearbook is on our tribe, Mr. Nagata," Bianca pointed out.

_Who cares?_ "But they can still work on the yearbook page you know," Mr. Nagata said. "Being an editor doesn't mean that she's going to do the page about where she went for outreach, right?" he asked the so-called editor—Ferlyn.

The Red Suzaku ended up just nodding at that. _Going back... _Our other tasks were to build a small herbal garden for community service and to clean up the herbal garden in _Mystical Nature_ as our first chore. _That doesn't sound that bad_ but our tribe itself is bad.

Mr. Nagata went to us. "Someone has to type these names up," he told us. "It's part of your community service. Make it big ok because it will be labels. Yoshi, as the leader, assign who will do this or you can do it by yourself if you want." He then left after handing a piece of paper to Yoshi and went to the other two tribes.

No one seemed to have paid attention. _Erase that. _Make it no girls seemed to have paid attention. Want proof?

"What did he say?" all the girls asked us.

Before Yoshi could answer the girls, Mr. Nagata said it's time to go. The girls, _as I expected really never wanted an answer_, all stood up and set off for the door. I stood up too and picked up my bag from the floor and when I was headed out for the door as I followed Eriol, Yoshi told me to wait for him. I just nodded and watched him pick up his bag. _And then..._

"Hey Kinomoto-chan," Yoshi just called _the girl_. _So Kinomoto is her name?_

The girl turned to us and she has the most gorgeous emerald eyes I have ever seen. _She's the smarty who always gets a perfect score in math!_ She's pretty. Her friends had just left her because Yoshi had called her.

"Yeah?" she just said.

"Can you do this?" Yoshi asked her showing her the paper Mr. Nagata gave to him.

"What do I do?" she asked but looking at the paper at the same time. "Just type it? Ok. When is this due?"

"I don't know," Yoshi replied. "But make it for tomorrow."

"You said so," she replied and smiled at him. "Leader."

"Sakura," Yoshi said with the same tone she used to say "leader". _Oh Sakura is her name. Kinomoto Sakura. Nice name. _Cherry Blossom.

"Leader boy," she teased him with her cute smile. "See ya."

"I hope not," Yoshi said and started to leave and I was following him.

"Shut up you big leader," Sakura glared at him but still with her smile. She raised her eyebrow at him and left the room.

Yoshi just snorted. _What the hell was that conversation all about? Does he like her or something? _"You like her?" I asked him when we were going down for Strings class.

"Uuuh," Yoshi stammered. "No. It's just fun to talk to her or whatever because she always smiles."

"Oh but doesn't that make you like her though?" _Now I'm starting to tease. _

"Shut up," he hissed. "I don't like her. OK I like her for a friend only. That's all."

"Right," I said.

"I mean man, I'm telling you. She's fun to be with though I only have her for science," he pointed out. "Out of all the seven girls in our tribe, she's the best one to hang out with. Well, her two friends: Naomi and Tomoyo, they're ok too but Sakura—the best."

"Yeah, she really looks pretty," I blurted out. Did that just came from my damn mouth? _Hell yeah._

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**You like it? Sorry if you think it's lame but can you please review and tell me what you think? Just some clarification by the way in case you don't get this: _Mystic Nature _is a place—a nature place where there are a lot of trees. In short, everything's natural. Got it? And I just made it up. If that place does exist: coincidence? And by the way, yup, Sakura _is _smart in math. And I promise things are going to get better in the next chapter but please review! I'm begging you all!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
